


Life and Death

by bisexualkoala



Series: What to Choose (a.k.a. which one do I want to finish) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Master of Life Luna Lovegood, Slightly insane Harry Potter, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualkoala/pseuds/bisexualkoala
Summary: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I'm not J.K. Rowling.





	Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I'm not J.K. Rowling.

Harry was sO BORED!

He wanted the humans to do something stupid so he could walk among them and watch the chaos up close. It was his favorite thing to do whilst he walked among the mortals, he even sometimes gave a helping hand in it.

He was the **MASTER of DEATH** , of course he wanted some type of chaos, he's already slightly insane from having an immortal soul and watching your loved ones die over and over in different ways in different dimensions.

He would cause some chaos on his own, but that took effort, and he was lazy. He wanted the people in this world to make their own chaos without his help, but that usually took hundreds of years for a war to start, then another hundred or o for it to actually get exciting. He wanted to have fun, put his abilities to the test. Death was the one who handled all the paperwork, he was the 'Master' so he just has to make sure he doesn't go overboard with the killing to not piss off Death. Death liked to go out with his wife, Life, a lot, so he tried to keep his insane-ness to a minimum. That's where Luna comes in, she was the 'Master' of Life, so she kept him company to not cause to much problems for Life also.

Harry's mind drifted to different ways to make his 'life' exciting, then, it clicked.

He is a being that could hop through dimension as easily as apparating, so why doesn't he do so without blowing up the universe for once in his life?

Might as well. Blowing up the universe causes a lot of problems for Death, and he's with Life at the moment, don't want his wrath when he interrupts their date.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Luna?" Harry called while he skipping along an empty road. His raven colored nest of hair catching the wind to sway in a hypnotic way. His clothes catching the light draft to flow out from him.

"Yes Harry?" Luna replied with her dreamy voice while walking calmly next to her slightly insane friend. Her blonde hair more stationary than Harry's, but still as hypnotic. The light of the setting sun hit her hair to make it look likes its burning at the tips.

"Do you remember the request Death and Life gave us when we started this?" He asked pausing to turn and look his more sane best friend. His eerily glowing emerald eyes catching Luna's stormy grey eyes.

"To find our soulmates?"  Luna looked at Harry to see his eyes shining with ideas swarming his head.

Never a good sign when he gets that look in his eyes. It usually means he wants to 'exciting', and his definition of exciting is extremely different than Luna's.

"Yeah, that one" Harry said with a dismissive tone, like his mind was of in another land of sorts.

"Yes, why do you ask," Luna asked curiously. "Do you want to search for them now?" He never wanted to talk about the soulmate that Life and Death hinted they supposedly had, he must be extremely bored if he is willing to talk about a subject he never wanted to talk about.

 "I think it would be a good idea to start" he shrugged his shoulders. 

Harry truly never cared to look for them, or even mention them. He liked Luna's company, he didn't want that to change. He didn't want new people in his or Luna's 'lives' to distract from each other.

Luna sighed "Fine, but no mass murders" she said like a concerned mother, not for him, for the rest of the poor universe that they end up in. She just hoped this universe didn't end up blowing up, she didn't want to hear it from Life.

Harry snickered. "I'll be good, I promise," he said with his right hand over his heart. "I don't want to scare of my soulmate away, now do I?" Harry chuckled as he began his walk again on the empty road just for a rip to form in thin air in front of them and walk through.


End file.
